


The Names of Eternity

by Lightseed



Series: Forevermore is Thine [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambriel the horse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is the Dragon Witch, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit Sanders Acts Like a Snake, Deceit Sanders-centric, Deciet is one of the Elder Fey, Eventual Fluff, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Horseback Riding, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Insecure Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Minor Character Death, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, No Romance, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Remus is a Chaos Fey, Roman is King now!, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Twenty Years Later, Violence, Virgil is a Shadow Fey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightseed/pseuds/Lightseed
Summary: A name is a very powerful thing.In the old days names were seen as something sacred and precious.A name was the sum of your being, it told others who you were. It held more weight than any currency.A name was a vow.Those who were nameless were viewed as the ultimate disgraces, something to point to and pity because they didn't know who they were or what they could become.Truly lost...If I had known what my actions would cost me I would have cherished my name more. But now I am one of the Lost Ones, despised and revered in equal measure.I would give anything to reclaim my name.Anything...
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: Forevermore is Thine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Names of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Virgil talk about their goals and how to overcome their past hurts. 
> 
> For once no trigger warnings! (Probably the only chapter you'll get without 'em!) XD 
> 
> By the way, if you have not read "Within the Shadows of the Soul there is Beauty", you should probably give that a read first, otherwise this won't make as much sense!

Bright, golden sunlight danced upon the mirror-like surface of the water, turning it into honeyed glass. Not even the warm breeze dared to stir the placid surface. A figure sat upon the bank of the great Spirit Lake, idly twirling a blade of grass between his gloved hands. His grey stallion, Ambriel, grazed nearby, his salt-pepper tail flicking every now and then.

The Fey hummed lazily and watched one of the colorful soul orbs that gave this place its title flit after a dragonfly in a playful manner. He chuckled and adjusted the brim of his hat against the sparkle coming off the water so it didn't hit him right in his heterochromatic red-gold eyes. Suddenly a shadow blocked out the light and the Fey looked up in surprise. A smile curled at his lips when he caught sight of a familiar silhouette blocking out the late afternoon sun. 

The violet dragon circled the lake several times and he couldn't help but snort at the creature's antics. There was nothing that would dare challenge _this_ dragon, but old habits died hard. Finally, at last seemingly satisfied that the area was safe, the dragon glided just above the lake, its image mirrored perfectly upon the water as it headed straight for the Fey. The Fey's horse huffed and pranced closer toward his master as the dragon touched down in a clear patch of grass. Sunlight glimmered off the creature's scales as it moved, making them shine like wet amethyst.

The Fey clambered to his feet and brushed off his pants. He gazed up into beautiful silver-violet eyes as the dragon halted before him and sat, curling its tail around its feet like some sort of aloof cat. It folded it's bat-like wings behind it and titled it's large head in a curious manner.

"Greetings and Blessed Evening, Tsel Sidhe." The Fey murmured the proper greeting. "It's been awhile since I've seen you in this form, Virgil."

The shade from the trees and even the Fey's own shadow stretched out upon the grass like spilled ink toward the dragon. The shadows slowly climbed up Virgil's body until it was completely obscured. A moment later the violet dragon was gone. In it's stead was another Fey, this one with violet hair and a nearly snow-white complexion, however the eyes remained the same.

"Greetings and Blessed Evening to you as well, Nahash Sidhe." Virgil replied with a slight dip of his head. "I was wondering if you were still around here. I'm glad I was anxious for nothing about you up and leaving without saying goodbye!"

The other shrugged. "I like this place. It's peaceful. Besides, I'm not in any big hurry to leave, not without making sure you're truly settled."

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish little smirk. "I... well, I finally saw Roman again." His eyes gleamed with pride and the other Fey raised an eyebrow at his friend's obvious joy. He'd never understood Virgil's fascination with mortals. "I claimed the Debt. He appointed me as the Guardian of his kingdom." Virgil continued.

The Fey blinked in surprise. "Congratulations, Virgil. So, I suppose this means you'll be leaving then?" He fought to keep the disappointment from his voice. He had enjoyed his former protege's company more than he would've liked to admit.

The Shadow Fey must have caught something in his voice, for he rushed to reassure him. "No, no! Sanderial will become my new home, yes, but that doesn't mean I'll be abandoning the Immortal Lands. The Netzach 'Erets need me as much as Roman's kingdom. Besides, I still have to make sure you don't cause any trouble, Deceit." The last was said with a half smug, half serious expression.

Deceit breathed an internal sigh of relief while externally rolling his eyes. "Oh yes indeed! I just _adore_ causing trouble and putting myself in harm's way _just_ to annoy you." Deceit drawled with a deeply bored expression upon his odd features.

"Wouldn't be the first time." 

"Excuse you! I take absolutely _no offense_ from that!" 

Virgil snickered softly and promptly plopped down upon the grass, his obsidian cloak pooling around his lithe frame. Deceit joined him and they watched the souls of long dead Fey scamper and whisper along the smooth surface of the Spirit Lake. The warm summer breeze blew a few stray wisps of cloud across the sun, causing the sparkle on the water to dim slightly.

"You know, I never did understand why you came to Sanderial." Virgil commented casually, but Deceit could hear the unspoken questions hidden underneath. _Why did you not go through with killing the king and his son? Why did you hurt me only to greet me from death later? Why are you still here?_

Deceit sighed and gazed down at his yellow gloved hands resting lightly upon his thighs. Guilt gnawed at him as well as bitter amusement at the irony of those memories. He took a few deep breaths before speaking, the younger Fey's gaze boring into the side of his skull.

"I admit, my original intention was to kill the king and your Roman. The Dragon Witch had promised to find a way to break my Curse." Deceit snorted slightly in a self-deprecating manner as he gestured to the left side of his face where yellow-green snake scales gleamed dully in the waning light. That side of his face was more serpentine in manner, especially with his already odd eyes bearing slit pupils, making him look truly menacing.

"Yet you didn't go through with it." Virgil finally murmured into the stretching silence. "Why? You had us at your mercy."

Deceit pulled off his gloves, baring pale flesh to the warm air, and twisted them between his fingers. "Words are a Fey's bond, you know this. During our... confrontation I realized the the Dragon Witch had no intention of keeping her promises, nor did she have the kind of power needed to break my Curse anyway. It was just false hope on my end..." Deceit sighed deeply but continued, "I am ashamed to say I briefly fell under her Enthralling magic for a little while, however, my Curse was stronger and won out in the end. I was unable to make myself fulfill the terms of the contract we'd made, so I decided to work through the loopholes while trying to mitigate the damage... Unfortunately, you were the one to pay the price for that." Deceit kept his eyes firmly fixed on the spirits dancing upon the breeze.

"It sliced me to pieces inside when you broke, Virgil." The Fey swallowed hard. He'd never been very good at expressing his feelings. Lying was so much easier, but his young friend deserved the truth. "I used you as an experiment to see the bindings of Hubris and Cowardice within myself so as to try and find a way to break my Curse."

Virgil made a small noise in the back of his throat but said nothing, his silver-violet gaze seeming to stare straight into the elder's soul. Deceit had to fight not to flinch under the weighty silence and blank expression he was faced with.

"It will most likely be a long time until I can forgive you for that, Deceit." Virgil at last murmured, his voice laced with a deadly sort of calm. Their gazes locked and Virgil's suddenly had more silver than purple flecking the irises. "If you ever do anything like that again I **_will end you_** , understand?" 

Deceit gave a single firm nod, jaw clenched and skin just a subtle touch paler than moments before.

Virgil studied him for a moment longer before relaxing his stance. "Good," He states simply.

"I forget how terrifying you can be." Deceit grumbled and relaxed his hold on his gloves. The leather was creaking in protest from the stranglehold he'd had it in. With a huff he smoothed them out and jammed them back on his hands, relaxing as warmth once more bathed his fingers.

"I should remind you more often then." Virgil said with a razor edged grin, mischief dancing in his eyes. 

Deceit scowled and adjusted his hat. "You're _not at all_ an impertinent brat." 

The Shadow Fey just raised an eyebrow and huffed softly. 

Silence once more reigned between them, but this time it was gentler. Birds twittered and the leaves hissed as the breeze wafted between the tree boughs. 

Deceit could feel himself relaxing almost against his will. 

The Spirit Lake was a place of utmost tranquility, and not even bad blood and long forgotten enmities could taint it. 

Eventually Virgil rose and stretched his arms above his head with a small, contented smile upon his lips. "I'm glad we were able to clear the air a little, Deceit." 

The other dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I... am glad you are at least giving me a chance," he murmured in a somewhat subdued tone. 

Virgil shrugged. "I would be a hypocrite not to give you at least that much. Roman gave me a chance after everything I've done..." He gave a tiny self deprecating laugh. "Might as well live up to his example." 

Deceit clambered to his feet and clicked his tongue toward his stallion. Ambriel tossed his head and trotted over, eyeing Virgil warily. The other Fey in turn seemed just as uneasy around the horse. 

He chuckled and leapt into the saddle as Virgil once more transformed into the violet dragon. Ambriel tossed his head and pranced away, ears pinned back. Deceit ran a soothing hand down the beast's neck, murmuring soft reassurances. 

"Will you keep in touch, Virgilius?" Deceit inquired, craning his head back to me the dragon's gaze. 

"Must you use my formal name?" The dragon growled. Deceit just raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I will keep in touch. I'll see you soon, Nahash." 

Deceit tipped his fedora and watched as Virgil took off, winging his way upward until he was a tiny speck against the afternoon sky. With another click of his tongue he kicked his horse into motion, away from the Spirit Lake and into the Immortal Lands.

"See you around, Tsel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Yes, I'm back! I've been waiting to write this fic for a long while! Now that I finally know my favorite snek boy's name I can at last base my story around it. I hinted at a story for Deceit awhile ago, and now the time has finally come! This story probably won't be as long as WSSB and maybe not be as complex, but I hope you stick with it and enjoy it! 
> 
> Please feel free to share your thoughts! ; )
> 
> Stay safe, y'all! 
> 
> ~ Lightseed
> 
> P.S: Language easter eggs to look out for: Hebrew, Celtic, Greek, and Latin.


End file.
